gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Plünderung von Stolperstadt
|Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Lord Ormund Hohenturm *Ser Ulf der Weiße *Ser Hugo Hammer |Kommandant2 = *Lord Roderick Staublin |Truppenstärke1 = *Bedeutend mehr als 9.000 *Tessarion *Vermithor *Silberschwinge |Truppenstärke2 = *Knapp 9.000 |Verluste1 = *Lord {Ormund Hohenturm} *Ser {Bryndon Hohenturm} |Verluste2 = *Lord {Roderick Staublin} |Datum = |Teil von = Tanz der Drachen |Vorherige = Schlachtertanz |Nächste = Schlacht über dem Götterauge }} Die Plünderung von Stolperstadt (im Original: Sack of Tumbleton) wurde zwischen den Grünen und den Schwarzen bei Stolperstadt in der Weite ausgetragen. Es war eine Schlacht des Drachentanzes. Sie ist bekannt für den Verrat von Stolperstadt, bei dem die Zwei Verräter die Stadt mit Drachenfeuer niederbrannten. Im späteren Kriegsverlauf fand am gleichen Ort ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen statt, die Zweite Schlacht bei Stolperstadt. In der Serie Während des Drachentanzes wurde Stolperstadt von einer Armee der Grünen aus der Weite belagert, das zu dieser Zeit von Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen und den Schwarzen gehalten wurde. Rhaenyra entsandte zwei der Drachensamen, Ulf der Weiße und Hugo Hammer, und ihre Drachen, Silberschwinge und Vermithor, daraufhin nach Stolperstadt. Diese verrieten die Schwarzen, wandten sich mit ihren Drachen gegen die Stadt. Gebäude außerhalb von Stolperstadt wurden in Asche verwandelt, ebenso das Heer, welches dort stationiert war. Anschließend feierten sie ihren Sieg mit dem verwirrten Streitkräften der Grünen. In den Büchern Die Erste Schlacht bei Stolperstadt (im Original: First Battle of Tumbleton) wurde zwischen den Grünen und den Schwarzen bei Stolperstadt in der Weite ausgetragen. Es war eine Schlacht des Drachentanzes. Sie ist bekannt für den Verrat von Stolperstadt, bei dem die Zwei Verräter die Stadt mit Drachenfeuer niederbrannten. Im späteren Kriegsverlauf fand am gleichen Ort ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen statt, die Zweite Schlacht bei Stolperstadt. Auftakt Lord führte eine Armee der Grünen aus der Weite in Richtung Königsmund, das zu dieser Zeit von Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen und den Schwarzen gehalten wurde. Ulf der Weiße und Hugo Hammer wurden mit ihren Drachen Vermithor und Silberschwinge nach Stolperstadt geschickt, die letzte Hochburg von Rhaenyras zwischen der Hauptstadt und Ormunds vorrückender Armee. Stolperstadt war damals eine blühende Marktstadt gewesen. Die Verteidiger der Schwarzen umfassten beinahe 9.000 Mann, einschließlich Truppen aus Bitterbrück, Langtafel und den Flusslanden, als auch den Winterwölfen. Allerdings waren sie stark in der Unterzahl gegenüber der Armee von Lord Hohenturm. Vor Beginn der Schlacht, infiltrierten Anhänger der Grünen, als Flüchtlinge getarnt die Stadt. Schlacht Mit Ausbruch der Kämpfe, stellten sich 6.000 Schwarze den Truppen von Lord Hohenturm außerhalb der Stadt, doch seine Bogenschützen lichteten ihre Reihen schnell und sein schwere Reiterei trieb die Schwarzen zurück nach Stolperstadt. Dann führte Lord die Winterwölfe durch ein Seitentor gegen die Hohenturms. Obwohl die Nordmänner zehn zu eins in der Unterzahl waren, gelang es den Winterwölfen den Befehlshaber der Grünen zu erreichen. Roderick erschlug Lord Ormund und dessen Vetter, Ser Bryndon Hohenturm, bevor er seinen Wunden erlag. Die Verteidiger von Stolperstadt dachten bereits, die Schlacht sei mit dem Tod der Hohenturms gewonnen, aber Ulf und Hugo verrieten die Schwarzen und wandten sich mit ihren Drachen gegen die Stadt. Gebäude außerhalb von Stolperstadt wurden in Asche verwandelt. Tausende wurden verbrannt oder ertranken beim Versuch, den Mander zu überqueren. Die Männer von Lord Fersen ergaben sich, dennoch wurden sie von den Grünen enthauptet. Mädchen, gerade erst acht Jahre alt, wurden von den Siegern vergewaltigt. Nachwirkung Als die Königinwitwe Alicent Hohenturm von der Schlacht bei Stolperstadt erfuhr, soll sie lachend versprochen haben, : "All they have sowed, now shall they reap". Viele versuchten aus Königmund zu fliegen, weil sie fürchteten, dasselbe würde mit der Hauptstadt geschehen, jedoch waren die Stadttore von den Goldröcken auf Rhaenyras Befehl hin geschlossen worden. Ser Hobert Hohenturm übernahm den Befehl der Grünen bei Stolperstadt, die später an der Zweiten Schlacht beteiligt waren. Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:First Battle of Tumbleton Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Historische Schlachten Kategorie:Tanz der Drachen